Systems that provide tournaments within online games hosted by those systems are known. In those systems, players of the online games typically compete against each other individually or in teams to win prizes. The prizes provided by the tournaments are typically predetermined by providers or moderators of those systems, and announced to the players before the commencement of the tournaments. In order to win such prizes, some players may spend virtual currency and/or real currency to acquire virtual items, equipment, privileged abilities and/or skills, magic power and the like before and/or during the tournaments for advantages in the tournaments. However, these players typically stop such spending after they complete the tournaments.